


A new Face everytime

by Kau4030



Category: EXO, Kpop - Fandom, Original Plot - Fandom
Genre: EXO - Freeform, F/F, F/M, I’m trying something new guys, M/M, Multi, Original Plot, it’s a work in progress, not all will be in tho, oof tell me what you think in the comments please, possible nsfw ?, violence will be a thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-06 06:57:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15880896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kau4030/pseuds/Kau4030





	1. synapses

“It wasn’t supposed to happen like this. None of it. He wasn’t supposed to be there, the gun wasn’t planned. God even the fucking event wasn’t meant to happen.” I informed the police officer waiting for the details of the last mission. You see I’ve been undercover for seven years. I had a new name, a new face. A new life. And boy did I make a name for the new face. My names Kim Sorah. I’ve been an agent my entire life. Served a few rounds in the U.S. Military. Done a few things I shouldn’t have. Got many many new faces, gotten many many new backstories.   
But let’s start with my original one yea? I come from a home, father gone blah blah blah mother working nonstop to make ends meet blah blah blah drinking her life away when things get rough. In the end I moved out on my own a the fine age of seventeen. I got a job, a good one. A nice one, a legal one. I was a waitress, serving customers left and right. Falsing a smile, faking a laugh. Making my own ends meet.   
That is until he walked into the little hole in the wall diner. Him and his friends. All nine of them, each carrying a concealed firearm. Each raised and ready to shoot. Now apparently my mother had sold me off to this gang. I can’t tell you the name as of now. But it happened and boy wow amazing parenting there mom, ya did great.   
So here I am, mid order taking. And I feel the barrel of a gun meet my back, a low voice whisper a few subtle words. “Let’s go princess, your new home awaits.” Now I’m not just gonna go with someone I don’t know, but as you’ve gathered. I had a gun, to my back. So I do what any good employee does, I finish the order, tell the chef what the lovely old man would like. And I clock out, grabbing my things and exiting the building with the threatening men. And that’s when the fun truly started.


	2. Chapter 2

So here we are, in a nice sleek little automobile. A mustang to be exact. The guns hidden away once everyone’s realized I won’t fight back. I can’t, there’s no point. I’d be shot dead in less than a second. Maybe that’s what caught his eye with me. Maybe that’s why I got treated so differently by him.   
Names were thrown around. The one driving. Chanyeol, or big ears. The one next to him in the passenger's seat. Kyungsoo. The seem to be brains on this operation. The one to my left, an energetic looking man. No older than twelve mentally at the most, Baekhyun. And the one to my right, the one with sharp eyes and a quick tongue. Someone’s I’ve met before. Minseok. Kim Minseok.   
Waitressing wasn’t the only thing I had done. But it was the only legal thing I did at the time. To keep it simple, I was an escort. I gave men what they wanted for s price, a big one at that. Forty an hour. Twenty every half. Minseok, I’d only seen him once. Maybe twice. But his eyes and body and pure aura. Were something I could never forget.   
I shake my head, clearing thoughts I tried to forget. I shouldn’t be thinking about that, it’s the past. It’s done.   
“So… good sirs, may I be enlightened on. What the hell is going on?” My tone is anything but polite. The sarcasm dripping with each passing syllable. They don’t need my kindness. Hell, this is practically kidnapping if I wasn’t already emancipated. The cold stare through the sun visors Murrow reaches my own.   
“You are, ours now. It’s as simple as that sweets.” I name him as kyungsoo. The Brains. With a roll of my eyes I mistakenly shift my head to look out the window. My eyes catching minseok's for a half second. The intensity of his stare making my mouth dry and my heart run a marathon against my rib cage. Note to self, don’t look at his eyes. You might die.


End file.
